What If Crystal Ball Series 1: NewsRadio
by Goldenrod Lockhart
Summary: Welcome to the What If Crystal Ball! Here, we take scenes from different shows and rewrite them in an alternate way. This one is NewsRadio! Enjoy!
1. Mr James' Confession Alternate Take

_Hello, everyone! This is another one of the random ideas that was clawing around in my mind. It got on my nerves to the point where I had to extract the annoying creature and put it on to paper. Thus, creating yet another story idea. Welcome to the What If Crystal Ball! This new series of stories will take scenes from various Tv shows/movies/anime/whatever and write them under a new scenario (or however I'm trying to put it). Unlike my other fanfiction, CPPFE, each story in this series will go into their respective sections. The first set of scenarios showing up in the What If Crystal Ball are from NewsRadio. Please remember that any copyrighted material showing up in this story belong to their respective owners only. I hope you will enjoy this. Let's eat!_

What If Crystal Ball Series #1: NewsRadio

_What if Mr. James had became more emotional while admitting that he loves his staff?_

(During the episode "Station Sale")

It was the next morning. Dave sat on his desk where Mr. James were. He yawned. Staying up way past quitting time was not the best idea but it was well worth it if it was to save their jobs.

"Still sleepy, huh?" Mr. James asked, a little drowsy himself.

"Yeah." Dave said, giving a little weary smile.

"The coffee's not working." said Mr. James deadpan. Dave chuckled a little. He thought about having a chat with Lisa for switching it to Decaf. She thought Matthew was hyper enough without it. The two sat there in silence for a moment until Dave worked up the courage to say what had brought him there in the first place.

"Mr. James, Just admit." Dave said.

"Admit what?" Mr. James asked back.

"You didn't really want to sell the station because of the fact that you actually care about us." Dave said.

"No. It was a sound business decision." Mr. James replied.

"Admit it. You let your emotions cloud the deal." Dave pressed on.

"Alright. What's it worth to you?." Mr. James said, smirking. Dave took out his wallet and looked through it.

"How much are you asking?" he asked.

"I don't know. It depends on how much I get." Mr. James said.

"How about if I gave you a...Five Dollar Bill?" Dave offered.

"Dave, come on. Who do you think you're talking to?" Mr. James asked, smiling.

"Fine. A Ten dollar bill." Dave sighed as he held back rolling his eyes. "Then, will you truly admit it?"

"Sure" Mr. James offered. Dave reached into his wallet and took out the ten. He set down on the desk, nervous as to what might happen next. "Ok. So is it true?" Dave asked. Mr. James stared at Dave for a moment then looked down, as if he was embarrassed to face him.

"You're right. It _is _true." Mr. James quietly said. "Come to think of it, I would have called it off myself at the last minute. You know, when I hired each and every one of you, I had no idea that we would all be together for this long. Turns out I was wrong, huh?" Mr. James laughed a little.

"No one said that this job would be easy, Dave. No one did. But when we are together as a group, we can get over any hurdle. We're like a family and it would be a shame if any of us was to leave that family." Dave was shocked to hear this come from his boss. He had no idea that Mr. James would ever get sentimental over anything. Yet, here he was, fully admitting that he loved everyone on the staff. He was even more shocked to see Mr. James look up, eyes glistening with tears.

"Thank you. Thank you all for reminding me that we should always be together. As a team.." Mr. James said, putting his hand on Dave's arm.

"We only did what we thought was best." Dave gently said, feeling tears coming up himself. Mr. James wiped his eyes.

"Look at me." he said, smiling. Dave smiled. He knew Mr. James really meant it if he was actually crying. Mr. James got up and headed towards the door. He stopped for a moment. Mr. James walked back over to Dave's desk and took out the Ten Dollar Bill. He pressed it into Dave's hand.

"Um..." Dave said, not knowing what to make of it. Mr. James giving back money was unusual to him.

"Here. There's no way that you could put a price on your friendship." Mr. James said. He turned and walked out of the office, leaving Dave still a little surprised yet touched. Mr. James briskly walked back into the office.

"Alright. Thank you. Thank you." Mr. James cheerfully said as he did a couple of bows. "Could I-?" he asked as he held out his hand for the money. Dave smiled as he gave it back.

"Thank you, Mr. James." Dave said.

"You're welcome." Mr. James said gently. He stood there for a moment then walked out again. "Gotta go."

Dave got up and got ready to go back to work, knowing that Mr. James' heart, like his bank account, was very big and was glad he was able to see that for himself.

_Well, there you have it. An alternate view on what could have happened during Mr. James' confession and what looks like my first serious story. Next is going to be what could have happened during Mr. James' retirement party and their last toast. I hope that you have enjoyed this and If you have any ideas on what other scenes you would like to see an alternate version of, please leave me a review or PM me or whatever. 'Till the next! _


	2. Beth's True Feelings

_Welcome to the second chapter of The What If Crystal Ball Series #1: NewsRadio! This is where scenes from the show are given an alternate twist on what happens in it. Well, let's just start. Remember the disclaimer. Ok, Ikimasu! (Let's go!)_

_--_

What If Crystal Ball Series #!: NewsRadio

_What if Beth had revealed a deep secret on the night of Mr. James' retirement party?_

_(_During the episode "Retirement")

The WNYX staff sat in Dave's office, each holding a glass of Champaign. It was the night of Mr. James' retirement.

"Well, I thank you guys for giving me one heck of a send-off." Mr. James said. The others returned murmurs, saying 'you're welcome'. "Say, does anyone have the time?" Mr. James asked.

"Um. I have 12:10." Joe said, looking at his watch.

"What? Well, Dang, not to mention heck! It's past 12, meaning I am officially retired!" Mr. James exclaimed. Everyone was sad to hear that but gave cheers nonetheless. A little scuffling noise came from behind Mr. James. He turned to see Beth turning back the hands of a clock. She held it up to show everyone the face.

"Actually, Joe's watch is wrong. It's just now 11:00." Beth said.

"I saw you turning back the hands of the clock." Mr. James said gently, knowing what Beth was trying to do.

"No. It's 11:00." Beth pressed on.

"I'm sorry, honey, but that's not how it-" Mr. James started.

"It's 11:00!" Beth shouted, tears now streaming down her face. Everyone in the office was silent. Beth sat on the couch, trying not to break down into sobs. Mr. James looked at the others and got up, setting his glass down on Dave's desk. He walked over to Beth and kneeled down, wiping the tears off of her face.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I really need to do this. I've been planning of this all along and I think it's time to move on. Ok?" Mr. James told her sweetly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Beth said. getting more emotional.

"Believe me, It really pains me, too, Beth. It really does." Mr. James admitted. "Do you really think I want to leave my friends behind? I don't think you understand. I have to do this if I want to see new sights and not work at a radio station all my life, Ok? And besides-"

"I love you, Mr. James!" Beth shouted. Everyone's eyes widened at hearing this.

"What?" Mr. James asked, not sure what he heard.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Beth said, covering her face with her hands.

"No no. What was that?" Mr. James asked. Beth slowly looked at him.

"I said that I loved you?" Beth asked, a little nervous.

"What?" Mr. James asked again, chuckling a little bit. "I love you too, sweetheart. I love each and everyone of my staff members-"

"Did you find a woman yet?" Beth asked.

"Well, not really but-" Mr. James was cut off when Beth leaned forward and gave him a good kiss (cue "woooooooo" from audience). She broke apart, Mr. James standing there looking shocked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Beth said, really blushing. Mr. James' face was a little tinge as well.

"Um...um...wow. You _love_ me." Mr. James said, getting it.

"Um...are you going to fire me?" Beth asked.

"No. Why would I? Listen, I understand that you have a little thing for me but I'm going to have to decline, ok? Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered but to be honest, it would be a little weird." Mr. James tried to put Beth down gently. To his surprise, Beth smiled.

"That's ok. It was worth a try." Beth said. Mr. James looked at her and smiled.

"I still have to go." he told her. Mr. James leaned over and kissed her on her neck. He got up and faced the others. "Well, goodbye guys."

"We'll see you, Mr. James." the others said. Mr. James left the office as the others tried to piece together what just happened.

"Well, I bet you're glad he shaved his moustache, huh ?" Matthew said. The others laughed. Beth smiled. She didn't really mind that she was declined but that kiss felt really good.

Mr. James walked to his office to gather the rest of his things. He chuckled at the fact that the lady he had least expected had a crush on him. As he picked up the last box, he thought about how Beth seemed really bent on making him stay. He smiled, knowing that he had really good friends.

--

_Well, that's the second chapter in the NewsRadio series of the What If Crystal Ball. Wow! A couple of milestones in this fanfiction! This is also my first attempt at romance. Don't worry. If I do any romance stuff, it will be tasteful. I also hope I didn't start a new fandom like 'Jeth' or 'Bethimmy' or something crazy like that. Next time: Remember when Matthew punched Bill? Well, join us next time as we see an alternate look at what happens when a full fledged erupts between the two! Remember, I'll accept your ideas and your comments on this. Thanks for reading. 'Till the next!_


	3. Matthew vs Bill! Office Showdown!

_Welcome to another instalment of The What If Crystal Ball! They say the third time's the charm I'll try to keep that in mind as I write this chapter. Ikimasu!_

--

WhatIf Crystal Ball Series #1: NewsRadio

_What if full fledged fight happened after Matthew punched Bill out? _

(During the episode "")

Matthew walked out of Dave's office, his lips pursed together. He and Dave just had a talk about standing up to Bill. Earlier that day, a meeting was taking place and Bill had pushed Matthew so far as to do the one thing that no one, not even him, thought was going to happen: he cried. No mistake, Bill has made several of the others cry before. Even Mr. James. Heck, he's even made _himself _cry.

Matthew took Dave's advice and decided to once and for all, stand up to Bill Mcneal. Actually, he was just supposed to apologise but he thought he'd do what was right for him that time. Matthew walked towards the middle of the office where he saw Bill doing the same thing. It was now or never.

"Hey, Matthew. I thought I'd just-" Bill started, failing to notice Matthew's fist coming closer to his face. _WA-PACK!!_ Matthew's fist connected with the side of Bill's face. Everyone watched in a shocked silence as Bill flew backwards and heavily hit the floor. Matthew stood there, panting.

_I can't believe it! I punched Bill Mcneal! Is he going to be angry?_ he thought to himself. Nonetheless, he felt real good. All the years of Bill's taunting had got to him and caused him to finally release what he had been wanting to do for years. The entire office was silent as Bill clambered to his feet, his hand on the wound. Bill looked at his hand then at Matthew, a look in his eyes that no one's ever seen before. Matthew didn't back off, he, too, had an intense look in his face. He poised himself, ready to attack again. The two stood there, staring at each other. A cold breeze mysteriously made itself into the room. Things were about to get worse.

"Not bad." Bill said, barely heard by no one else but Matthew. "Not bad." he said again, a smile forming onto his face. "I knew you would finally unleash your true potential, Matty. I think we're ready."

"I think so." Matthew said, a smile coming onto his face as well. The other staff members were petrified stiff. No one knew what was going on. The intensity between the two was none like they've ever seen before. An aura between them was nearly visible. The two stood there, staring at each other. Not one of them budging an inch.

Suddenly, Bill moved in a speed that no one thought he was capable of doing. His legs nearly a blur, he yelled as he ran at Matthew. Matthew just stood there, watching Bill fast approach him. He quickly put up his arms as Bill let out a strong punch. Matthew's body shook as he blocked the attack. He took this time to bring up his leg and give Bill a good side kick. It connected but Bill didn't seem fazed. He grabbed Matthew's leg and with surprising strength, he picked him up and slammed him into the ground, the tiles being knocked loose. Matthew smiled and brought back his legs. He slammed them into Bill's face, knocking him away while propelling himself onto them. Bill stumbled back and held his face.

Bill rushed forward and disappeared. Matthew did the same thing and vanished as everyone else watched them, seriously wondering if they had taken any narcotics earlier that day. What they were seeing was two of the most insane staff members there having it out in a fight that could be in Dragonball Z levels. Their thoughts were interrupted when faint sounds of rapid punching echoed throughout the air. The sounds got louder and louder until Bill and Matthew materialised in front of everyone, both their arms a blur while giving other rapid fast punches. They kept going, trying to get the most hits in. Matthew decided he had enough of it so he gave Bill a strong punch to the face. This time, Bill flew back a few feet and landed on the floor.

Bill got up, holding his face but having a smile on his face. "Well done. I knew you had it in you. From the very first day I saw you, I knew I had my opponent." Matthew smirked.

"Listen to you. Your speeches are ever so weak." he sneered. Bill frowned.

"You think so. Well, I'll tell you this: I am not weak!" Bill shouted.

"Prove it." Matthew simply said.

"Oh, I will. And what's more? I'll do it right now!" Bill brought up his arms and then brought them back. Matthew suddenly realized what he was going to do.

"No! Not that! You'll kill everyone!" Matthew shouted.

"You wanted me to prove it so I will." Bill yelled. He started to get more tense as the room started to got warm. "Kaaaa...meeeee...haaaaa...meeeee..."

"No! Stop!" Matthew shouted. "Everyone run away!!"

"No way. I wanna see how this ends." Beth said, oblivious to the fact they could be moments away from instant death.

"_HAAAAAAAAA!_" Bill roared as a massive blue light headed for the crowd, who were too scared to move.

"_NOOOOO!!_" Matthew shouted and ran in front of the light. The last thing he saw was a massive blue flash.

--

Mr. James sat at Dave's desk, watching the fight on his laptop.

"Hahahaha! Dang, that's gotta hurt!" he laughed. Dave meekly shrugged. Today, he was definitely going to quit drinking coffee. "Whoa!" Mr. James shouted. After a minute, he closed the laptop. "Wow. That was a great movie you made, Dave. How did you do the blue light thing? It nearly filled the whole office."

"Well, I didn't do anything, sir. It really happened." Dave tried to explain.

"Oh sure. Ok, Dave. And I have aliens in cage at my house." Mr. James said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Dave said.

"So am I." Mr. James said. He got up.

"But, don't you wonder why there's paper all over the office and...and glass broken and...things?" Dave said, not believing himself anymore.

"Matthew had something to do with it." Mr. James said.

"Well, he did but..." Dave started.

"Alright. If it really happened, Matthew or Bill would either be in the hospital or hiding from me." Mr. James said.

"Yes. Call them here and they won't come. Then we know it really happened." Dave lit up.

"Alright. Bill! Matthew!" Mr. James called. The said people came in, looking just like nothing had happened.

"Yes?" they asked sweetly. Dave put his hand over his face. He now knew he was absolutely going to quit drinking coffee,

--

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the little Dragonball z like fight between the two office "enemies". I don't know about you but it seemed a little weak. Maybe that's just me. Next, we find out what happens when Mr. James is stopped from going into the break room on the day he had his heart attack. See ya!._


	4. Mr James Avoids His Heart Attack

_Hello and welcome to the fourth instalment of this feature. This is one that shows what happens when one of Jimmy's fans stop him. The thing is, this segment takes place before the episode about Jimmy's book. During this time, he was just putting the finishing touches on it and yet, Raven is hanging around like they knew each others. That's why writing Fanfiction is fun: you get to make your own rules. Creation is fun!_

What If Crystal Ball Series #!: NewsRadio

_What If Mr. James was stopped from going into the break room on the day he had his heart attack?_

(During the episode "Sleeping")

Mr. James walked around the WNYX newsroom, surveying the staff and how they were doing their jobs. So far, everything was fine. Catherine and Matthew were not in the lobby but other then that, everything was fine. Then again, maybe that's why everything was fine. No Matthew. Mr. James' stomach growled. Being the CEO of Jimmy James Incorporated and station owner of WNYX can make a person hungry. He started towards the break room and was about to open the door when he felt a tug on his arm. Mr. James looked over to see Raven there.

"Oh, hello, Raven." Mr. James said.

"Hello." Raven returned. Ever since she "visited" Mr. James' house that time, she's been coming there occasionally. Some of the staff thinks that she was a stalker. Some thinks that she wants a job there. Mr. James thinks she likes the atmosphere of a radio station. Raven thinks she's there for Mr. James.

"So, um, what's going on?" Mr. James asked coolly, looking at his arm.

"I don't think you ought to go in there." Raven said. Mr. James looked surprised and chuckled.

"Why not?" Mr. James asked.

"Something very horrible is going to happen." Raven said with a warning tone.

"What is?" Mr. James asked.

"I can't tell you. You'll be really scared." Raven said.

"Sweetie, you're talking to the guy who served in Vietnam. If anyone should be scared, it should be the ones who I jabbed my bayonet into their...anyway, try me." Mr. James said.

"Ok...you sure you want to hear this?" Raven asked.

"I'm used to hearing bad news." Mr. James said, smiling. Inside the breakroom, Matthew let out a loud sneeze. "Come on, can you just tell me?" Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath then said what was going to happen.

"If you go in there, Matthew will jump out of the refrigerator, scaring you. You will then have a heart attack." Raven said. The two were silent for a while.

"A...heart attack?" Mr. James said.

"It would be just a mild one and don't worry, you don't die at the end of the episode-" Raven started then stopped when she realised what she said.

"Wait. Episode?" Mr. James asked, smiling. "What, uh, what are you talking about?"

"Um, you know what? Forget what I just said." Raven said, blushing.

"Well, I can't now. What? Is there like a Tv series or something about us?" Mr. James asked.

"Yeah, sorta." Raven said.

"Oh really? Who plays me? Stephen Root?" Mr. James joked.

"Well, actually-" Raven started but Mr. James shook his arm.

"Alright, can you unhook me now? This fish is hungry." Mr. James joked again. Raven let go of his arm.

"Sorry. But remember what I said." Raven said.

"So, wait. If I go in here, Matthew going to jump out and scare me. Then I'll have a heart attack?" Mr. James asked.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"Ok. Excuse me." Mr. James with into the kitchen and Catherine was standing in front of the refrigerator. Catherine gestured that Matthew would be in it. "You go girl!" Mr. James exclaimed as he gave Catherine a high five. Catherine looked disgusted and moved away from the fridge as he bent down to open the door. Matthew was about to jump out when Mr. James quickly shut the door back on him.

"Ow!" Came Matthew's voice from inside. Mr. James looked at Raven.

"Like that, sweetie?" he asked her. Raven sighed a breath of relief.

"Just like that." she said.

"Um...ok." Catherine went and left the room.

"One thing bothers me though." Mr. James said.

"What's that?" Raven asked.

"I knew, for a fact, that Matthew would be the one to give me a coronary. That's upsetting to no end because if I die because of that little-Hey, my pudding!" Mr. James exclaimed as he saw his chocolate pudding sitting out among the rotting food on the table. Raven just smiled. She just practically saved someone's life. She was glad she was able to meet Jimmy in person...and watched the show.

_Well, there you have it. Notice how I made several references to another one of my stories in here. Here's one more: The forth wall is definitely going to need lots of repairs after this. Anyway, join us next time when we see what happens when Max Louis hits the ceiling over something completely stupid. Sayonara, minna!_


End file.
